Kagome's Heart
by KagomeMarie
Summary: i dont really know what to say with a summary but umm..it has sexually things and its Inuyasha & Kagome and Kagome & Sesshomaru...ummm just let me know what you think...
1. Chapter 1

AN: okay, please dont kill me i wrote this like 2 years ago...umm bold letter is a thought XP please dont flame but let me kno if i should finish or just let it die XP well have fun and let me know what you think...

Koga was in his cave with his comrades Ginta and Hokaku. They were resting from their journey of looking for Naraku. Then Koga caught the sent of Kagome! He took off out of the cave. While leaving Koga yelled, "Ginta, Hokkau go look for your own dinner I won't be back for a few days!" While he was running after Kagome's sent he noticed that she was by herself. He ran even faster when he noticed that.

Kagome felt something or someone coming really fast at her then she noticed it was Koga. Koga stopped in a blink of an eye right in front of her. Hey Kagome! Why are you alone? And where is that muttface InuYasha at! Koga asked with a puzzled look. (Kagome's face glowed white as a ghost and replied) I have no clue! I just came back and they were not here! Koga: Well…Kagome you can come with me and I can take you to look for your friends tomorrow. Kagome nodded with a small yes but before she could finish Koga had already grabbed her and took off back towards his cave.

When they entered the cave Koga noticed someone in the shadows. Kagome with a shaky voice ask Koga who else is here with us! Kagome I don't know but I am sure as hell going to find out! (Speeds off across the cave) Tell me who you are and step out of the shadows or prepare to die! Koga its ok it us! Ginta and Hokkaku please don't kill us Koga.

G&H: Hey we are leaving now to go look for dinner. Do you want anything? OH Lady Kagome I didn't know you were here!

Koga: No! I will get us something to eat when Kagome is ready to eat!

G&H: (Scarred…) Okay… we will leave then Good Bye Sister! (Runs off)

Kagome with a sweet look on her face said, "Koga they didn't have to leave you know." I know Kagome its just they haven't been able to eat in a while that's all. Oh…. (Yawns) Are you sleepy Kagome? Oh, No I am fine. (Yawns) Kagome Please come with me. Koga grabbed her by the arm and walked back to his bed and lay down. Kagome he said sweetly would you stay here with me for a few more days. She just stared at him then he joined in to stare right back in to her eyes. Koga leaned forward and went to kiss her when she turned her head away from him. Koga asked in a sweet voice what is wrong Kagome? Not knowing what to do she just replied with a quick I don't know Koga this… it just doesn't feel right. Kagome do you love me? Do you have any feelings at all towards me? Kagome: nodded with a small yes. Leaning forward again to kiss her she turned away from him. Koga I can't before I went home the last time I promised InuYasha I would always be with him and stay by his side. With a sad look on his face and a heavy heart he turned away and said, " I understand Kagome…" Feeling bad for what she had just said and done stood up and began to walk away when Koga yelled, "Kagome where are you going it is too late for you to go out on your own!" I am giving myself some time to think about things and to get some fresh air. Kagome I will not let you leave you are here with me and you are staying here with me tonight. (Screaming) No! Stay here I will be right back okay…. Fine Kagome you have ten minutes then I am coming to get you! Fine I will be back! (Leaves cave and out of Koga's sight.)

**I don't understand Koga sometimes, he gets so protective over me and I am not even as close to him as I am to InuYasha. But yet InuYasha does the same thing. I mean I guess I have some feelings for Koga but that is because he doesn't get so jealous like InuYasha does. Hmm… InuYasha! I just can't stop thinking about him. Where are you InuYasha! **

A flash ran by. Ahh! What was that screamed Kagome. She had not noticed how far she had walked out into a forest Koga owned. Hearing Kagome scream Koga took off out of the cave towards her scream. Now crying she asked in a scared voice. **Who is here, what should I do? InuYasha, Koga one of you please come help me! **Who Who Who is there she yelled in a shaky voice? A voice answered, "Are you not the women who travels with InuYasha?" Yes, yes I am what do you want with him? (Wiping the tears away from her eyes!) The Voice answered back by saying, "who said I wanted him Kagome!" Who are you she asked. The shadow stepped out and now Kagome you will be coming with me! Kagome scarred and now tears streaming down her face screamed! Sess…Sess…Sesshomaru! Well I see you truly are a bright young Miko he said with a smirk on his face. Now come here Winch. Kagome trying to buy some time yells, "Why should I Sesshomaru! I am not scarred of you! You can't hurt me! If you want me you come get me I am no damn dog!" He was now madder then ever hearing a human tells him what to do. He had enough of her nonsense! With his demon speed he had grabbed her by her throat and said, "Miko I will not put up with this kind of nonsense!"

He noticed that Koga was coming from one way and his half demon brother and friends were coming from the other way. Knowing this would make them furious he decided to wait so both of the demons in love with the Miko could see her die by the hands of a true demon! Kagome trying to yell for help but was still caught by Sesshomaru's hand. KAGOME! The Gang screamed.

Sesshomaru: Ah…. InuYasha how nice of you to join us, I see that the wolf demon should be here any second now! Kagome I will save you! Sesshomaru release her now! Yelled Koga. Now I shall leave all of you to see her die once she dies so will your love for her I suppose. After I kill her you will also die InuYasha! Sesshomaru let her go you basterd because you will be the one dieing!

Koga: If you don't let her go you will die you sorry excuse for a demon! Hahahaha a smirk crossed Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru what do you think you are doing? (Jumps off Kirara and runs in front of Koga and InuYasha.) She could be of great use to you! Said Shippo.

Sesshomaru: What are you trying to say little fox demon?

InuYasha: What the hell do you think you are doing Shippo!

Sango: Kagome just hang in there.

Miroku: Sesshomaru let her go or I will suck you in to my wind tunnel.

Lord Sesshomaru! Was yelled by a little girl's voice. Rin: Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing?

Sesshomaru, do you truly want to kill me in front of that little girl? Cried Kagome.

Sesshomaru: Rin what are you doing here and where is Jaken?

InuYasha: Enough talking Sesshomaru… let Kagome go now. (Koga darts off to hit Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: I really don't think so wolf boy! Rin move now:Light whip : (Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru vanish into the sky)

The Gang: NO KAGOME!

InuYasha: Sesshomaru!

Koga: ugh… ka-go-me!

Rin: My Lord!

Sesshomaru: Yes Rin…

Rin: Why is Inuyasha's friend with us?

Sesshomaru: That is enough Rin!

Rin: Yes my lord I am sorry…

Kagome: mmm……….Ahh! **Sesshomaru and a human girl! **

Rin: Hello my name is Rin and I am traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. Why have you started traveling with us?

Sesshomaru: Rin that is enough don't speak again until you are spoken to when we get back.

Rin: Yes my Lord!

Kagome: Leave her alone. Let us both go Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru:…………………

Kagome: Damn you Sesshomaru listen to me!

Sesshomaru:……………………

Kagome: I am talking to you Sesshomaru!

Rin: Please stop! If you are a miko then you shall heed my words. If you wish to leave My Lord and me fine do as you please!

Kagome: Rin… **I had no idea she loved Sesshomaru **I will not leave you not with this evil man! Go ahead Sesshomaru tell her what you were going to do to me before she showed up!

Sesshomaru:………………..

Kagome: (yelling) What is wrong Sesshomaru can you not tell her the truth!

Rin: My Lord what is she trying to say…

Sesshomaru: (mad and now yelling) That is enough Miko! Rin we are home now please take ah and oon and go look for dinner, I will get Jaken to follow; besides Miko and me need to talk!

Rin: very well My Lord. Come ah and oon! (Takes off)

Kagome: now what are you going to do with me?

Sesshomaru: have you noticed you talk a lot?

Kagome: No, I just want some answers!

(Sesshomaru uses his demon speed and shoots across the room and stops right in front of Kagome)

Sesshomaru: ah…. So neither my younger brother nor that damn wolf has marked you yet, but they still love you so!

Leaning forward Sesshomaru placed his lips on Kagome's and slid his silkily tongue into her mouth. Kagome tried to refuse but Sesshomaru's grip on her was too strong. The more she tried to refuse the more intensive he got. **What in the hell does he think he is doing? **

Kagome: Ses-shomaru…. (Pushes him away) Stop.

Kagome was stunned not knowing what had just happened she stood there in a daze.

Sesshomaru: Did that kiss change any thought you have about me?

Kagome: Why?

Sesshomaru: Kagome I want you to be my mate!

Kagome: What! Why?

Sesshomaru: I want a human to be with me and help me with Rin; I saved her from death you know. I am stronger than both of the people that your sole stole… it stole their hearts.

Kagome: Who? Koga and, InuYasha?

Sesshomaru: Yes, that would be them.

Kagome: But… Yes I do love InuYasha but, InuYasha is in love with Kikyo and Ayame loves Koga.

Sesshomaru: Well Kagome don't you know the rules about brothers?

Kagome: A Rule? About what?

Sesshomaru: If brother's all in love with the same female and they both want to mate with her they can share her and both have her.

Kagome: So you are saying you want to share me with InuYasha?

Sesshomaru: No, I am saying you may mate with InuYasha but I too can mate with you.

Kagome: No! This is not far!

(Sesshomaru grabs and hold Kagome) Placing his lips once again on hers and sliding his tongue into her mouth. Kagome this time not resting putting her tongue into Sesshomaru's mouth. Sesshomaru feeling her warmth in his mouth, he could taste her honey sweet taste in his mouth. Pushing her back on to his bed and laying on top of her deeping his tongue into her mouth, he could now start to feel the heat coming from her inter thighs! Sesshomaru's lower area now throbbing he couldn't control it anymore! He started to force him self on Kagome. **Wait said the voice in his head… Kagome has to make the first move. **Remembering it was not InuYasha but Sesshomaru she was kissing started to refuse!

Everyone now together had begun looking for Kagome but it didn't last long because InuYasha and Koga began bickering. So Koga took off on his own looking for Kagome. Leaving Shippo with InuYasha and Sango and Miroku riding on Kirara's back.

InuYasha: Sango come get Shippo I want to go on ahead. (Sango grabbed Shippo)(And InuYasha was gone in a flash)

InuYasha: **Kagome where has Sesshomaru taken you. Kagome I must find you. I will find you. (Tears start to form in InuYasha's eyes) **SESSHOMARU you WILL die for this!

Kagome: Sesshomaru Stop Please! (I still can't get to him) **InuYasha please come find me I love you and I would love to be with you like this. **(Pushes Sesshomaru off of her) No! Stop!

InuYasha: **I could have sworn I heard Kagome's voice…huh…there it is again…that was Kagome's voice. **KAGOME! **Kagome's voice it came from the North and she sounds upset. I swear Sesshomaru if you have done anything to hurt Kagome I will kill you with my own bear hands! **

Sesshomaru: Oh I see my little brother has decided to join us.

InuYasha: Sesshomaru! Where is Kagome? (He see's her crying and her shirt is missing.)

Sesshomaru: Oh, so I see you came to get Kagome… Is that right InuYasha?

InuYasha: Sesshomaru let her go!

Kagome: Inu…Yasha (passes out)

InuYasha: Kagome! Sesshomaru what have you done to her!

Sesshomaru: Hmm… So you never told her about soon she would have to make her mind up about whom she wants to be with…Have you InuYasha?

InuYasha: SHUT UP! It is none of your business!

Sesshomaru: Or is it InuYasha?

InuYasha: What! Why would you care…? You don't even like humans.

Sesshomaru: Well you know I have been traveling with a human girl and so I want a human woman to raise her, but with me! So you see I do have some use with her after all younger brother!

InuYasha: No! Kagome is with me and that is final you fool.

Sesshomaru: Very well… (Whisper's to Kagome) Remember I am stronger, and I don't love or have someone else to love me! Plus I can always protect you and yet Rin will always be here waiting for you! (Then he turns way and walks back inside house!)

InuYasha: Kagome! (Runs to pick her up)

Kagome: (eyes began to flutter) Inu….Yasha (her eyes fell back shut)

InuYasha: Kagome, Kagome please wake up! (Carries motionless body back to campsite)

The Gang: InuYasha where is Kago…me! (He laid her body down by the fire) (Whispering to each other) We should leave so InuYasha can be alone with Kagome for a while.

Sango: We are going to look for some medicine for her. We should be back by morning! Okay?

InuYasha: Sure that's fine just hurray back. (They leave) **Kagome….what happened when you where with Sesshomaru? **Kagome I wish you were able to hear me…Then I could tell you how much I need you to be with me…and to have my child so we could always be together forever.

Kagome: hmmm… InuYasha do you really truly mean that?

InuYasha: huh? You heard me?

Kagome: YES! And were you serious about what you said?

InuYasha: Yes, Kagome I love you! I just don't want anything to ever hurt you.

Kagome: (nervous) Me too InuYasha…I love you too! (Leaned forward and kisses him on the lips!)

InuYasha: (pushes Kagome back) Kagome please don't… we can't!

Kagome: InuYasha! I love you and I want to be with you and nowhere near Sesshomaru, or Koga. I wanted to be yours and only yours and stay with Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo…. But I can see now…. I am nowhere close to be somebody like Kikyo! (Starts crying and runs off)

InuYasha: Kagome please wait! That wasn't what I meant! (Takes off after her)

Kagome:** What was I thinking! I should have never said anything to him. Maybe Lord Sesshomaru was right. I could have been with Koga! At least he has never made me cry! InuYasha you can have Kikyo help you, I never want to see your face again! I am going home and I am never coming back! **(Trips over tree root and falls to ground crying even harder)

InuYasha: Kagome are you okay? (Grabs her in his and cradles her) Kagome I didn't mean what I said to you. I do love you and no one else. (Pulls her closer to his chest) I want you to be all mine and no one else's!

Kagome: Ah….Inu…Yasha! (As soon as she had finished saying his names he placed his lips upon her's) Wait…. (Not wanting to he pauses) (Being nervous, but yet wanting to she put her hand in his shirt pulling it off of him) Ka-go-me he began to say when she placed her other hand upon his mouth.

InuYasha: (he couldn't control himself anymore he forces him self onto her) Kagome I want you I can't wait any longer.

Kagome: InuYasha I love you. Let me stay with you forever. (Placing her lips on InuYasha's this time, sliding her honey sweet tongue into his mouth. not being able to refuse anything from Kagome. He forced his tongue deeper into her mouth. Loving this feeling she began to dig her hands through his sliver hair. InuYasha wanting more slid his hand up Kagome's thigh and under her skirt. Kagome wanted him to go further she pushed his hand up more and when she did that his claw had sliced her panties open. He could now feel her heat rising more now then ever before. He wasn't able to spot him self now. He slid one finger in her then another one. Kagome was trying to hold back but the felt so right and let out a small moan. Now he was teasing her, he forced two fingers in and then out really slow. Hearing her thirst for more he pulled his Kimono completely off. Then laying her on it he thirsted his self into her. Hearing her moan made him want this moment to never end. He sliced though the rest of her clothing in easy with his claws. He ran his fangs across her neck wanting to mark her as his mate, but he wanted to hear her say she loved him once more before he completely mated with her.) InuYasha I love you please make me your mate. I want to be with you forever. (She repeated it over and over to him with a slight moan between each one. Hearing this made him excited with pure joy. Once again running his fangs across her neck he began to sink his fangs into his mate's neck.) (Now getting dressed they began to walk back holding hands, but she stopped and fell to her knee's and started to cry.)

InuYasha: (drops to his knee's beside her) Kagome what is wrong? (Scarred to ask)

Kagome: InuYasha please take me back to camp, but stay close to me please!

InuYasha: Of Course Kagome! (Carries her all the way back to camp)

Miroku: InuYasha where have you two been?

Sango: Yes, we were worried…

Shippo: Ah… What is wrong with Kagome?

InuYasha: she must have feel asleep on the way back…(lies her on her blanket by fire.)

Kagome: (she can hear a voice in her head, Kagome it called…Kagome….) (began to scream and shake her head no!) :yelling: Please… No stay away! (InuYasha wanting to comfort his mate went beside her.) Get away from me she screamed.

InuYasha: (grabbing her arm…. spoke to her sweetly) No Kagome I am here with you!

The Voice: (once again in her head spoke) He loves Kikyo, I love you! He only wants Kikyo I can see it in his heart! He wants to hurt you… he is going to kill you!

Kagome: (sweat pouring off of her started screaming) No! (Grabbing her head) He loves me… he told me…. That he loves me! (The more she tried to convince the voice the more intensive the pain became)

Miroku & Sango: InuYasha stay with her we are going to get Kadea! (They were gone in a flash)

InuYasha: Kagome what is wrong?

Kagome: (not being able to take the pain any more she screamed) YOUR HURTING ME STOP IT! (The voice in her head stopped)

InuYasha: Kagome I am sorry…tell me what is wrong!

Kagome: Inu…Yasha please make it stop! I don't want to have this pain anymore. (As soon as she said that she stretched her arm out and grabbed her bow and arrow. While tiring to stand to her feet she turned away and took off in to the woods crying.) :Screamed: I am sorry I can no longer live here with you anymore my mate. I will make sure no one can have me. Neither you nor your brother Sesshomaru!

InuYasha: Kagome come back here! **Damn you Sesshomaru you are the one who is hurting her. **(Her mate was now chasing her) (she is about to shove the enchanted arrow into her chest when Rin appears. She is now drops to her knee's crying in pain) **I can't do this with Rin here**

Rin: What is wrong Kagome?

Kagome: Rin please leave…. I want to be alone.

Rin: Why is that?

Kagome: Rin please!…… (Covers face with her hands)

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru was looking for you, and I hear his brother calling for you.

Kagome: Rin may I ask you why you are with Sesshomaru? Will you come with me and my friends… we can find your parents!

Rin: ……. (Sighs) He is my Lord and I know where my parents are… They died a long time ago….

Kagome: Rin ……I am sor…

Rin: Don't say it… Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken take good care of me. InuYasha seems to love you so why do you run away from him and your friends?

Kagome: I…I…I don't know why, perhaps it is because your Lord loves me as well.

Rin: My Lord loves you too? So he and InuYasha both wish to be with you?

Kagome: Your Lord wants me but InuYasha is who I want to be with but yet when he is near me Sesshomaru's voice pops in my head and wants me to kill him and tell me my mate doesn't not love me but another woman. Wait why am I telling you this Rin?

Rin: Because you trust me My Lady. I trust you to be with… (Sesshomaru appears)

Sesshomaru: Rin hush! Be off with you now Rin!

Rin: Yes My Lord! (Vanishes though forest)

Sesshomaru: So Kagome I can tell you made up your mind. You want the two for one deal huh!

Kagome: Why wont you leave me alone! InuYasha will come after you!

Sesshomaru: See I made him a little gift… You can see and hear him, and he can see and hear you but not the real you. Now I can force my self on you and you can't refuse! InuYasha can't stop me no one can really!

Kagome: Do what you want to me but don't hurt InuYasha! I want to be with both of you. I can still please you sexually though My Sexy Lord!

Sesshomaru: (forces himself on Kagome and does what he wants to please her.) (InuYasha had seen the whole thing from when Rin left all this did was make him mad. The more he heard his mate moan the madder he got!)

Sesshomaru: So…Kagome how do you like my video that InuYasha is seeing?

Kagome: Sesshomaru you are wrong InuYasha knows better. **InuYasha she screamed please listen to me that is fake we are behind you please help me! I love you InuYasha! Sesshomaru was the one hurting me not you please listen to me. **

Sesshomaru: So you told him I was talking to you correct? Well let's give my little brother a visit shall we! (Takes barrier and steps out)

InuYasha: Sesshomaru let Kagome go!

Sesshomaru: Ah… so nice of you to join us (he said with a smirk while hovering out of InuYasha's reach with Kagome on his side) See she cant speak right now because she is busy! As you can see! (Sesshomaru places his lips on Kagome's. She keeps beating on him but it did not work. Then she but Sesshomaru's tongue.

Kagome: InuYasha I love you, but I must do this! (Focuses all energy to push him off!) (She is about to hit the ground.)

InuYasha: KA-GO-ME! (He runs to grab her when Kirara grabs her in her teeth!)

Sesshomaru: Grrr! (Seeing he wont win today he vanishes) :small echo: Kagome I will be back for you soon!

To be continued………..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: so what did you think...did it suck that bad? XP

KagomeMarie

aim: Sesshomarulvsrin

yim: Inuyashankagome4eva

msn: Inuyashaluvskagome4eva


	2. This is not a chapter SORRY!

Please forgive me...

It has been well over a year...

To be honest I wasnt sure if I wanted to finish the story..

First I lost the note book i started writing in...

Then once I found it I started a factory job...

.

hides

I will update with in a few days if I can...

I am having a baby shower on the 13th...

So...

I will try...

KagomeMarie


End file.
